


Stay Just a Little Bit Longer

by Burning_Up_A_Sun



Series: A Truth So Loud We Can't Ignore [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Morning After, New Relationship, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/pseuds/Burning_Up_A_Sun
Summary: The morning after is always awkward.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 105 "The Morning After" for [ HP_NextGen100](http://hp-nextgen100.livejournal.com/). The 100 = 100 words. 
> 
> So this is 3 drabbles together. Go read the other brilliant drabbles over there. 
> 
> The title comes from the 4 Seasons song, "Stay"--which I never realized was the exact same song that Jackson Browne sang--which I never realized didn't belong to either of them, but to Maurice Williams & the Zodiacs.

Scorpius watches the water ripple against the dorm window. The quiet, rhythmic lapping blends with Al’s breathing. It should relax him, but he feels his panic spiraling; last night—amazing, beautiful, scorchingly hot last night—wasn’t supposed to happen. The’re just mates, and Albus is a _lady’s_ man. He’s heard every one of Al’s morning-after stories. But this morning-after hurts more than listening to any of those intimate details. Because Al will go, move on, leave _him._

Scorpius feels himself tense when Al tugs on him until their bodies meld together, arms, hips, knees fitting as if by design. Al tangles their ankles, and Scorpius feels the deep, warm breath on his back that he thinks means Al is falling back asleep. 

“You’re thinking too loud,” Al mumbles against his shoulder blade. “It’s too early. Go back to sleep.” He kisses Scorp’s neck and hugs him a little tighter. 

“I really should—” He tries to escape Al’s arms. _Leave first. Pretend nothing happened._

"No." Al nudges him onto his back, and Scorpius knows Al sees the fear in his eyes. “It took 7 years for us to get here. Not letting you go.” Al stops and considers with a smile. “Maybe for breakfast. Because y’know. Bacon. But then, not letting you go.”

He giggles hard enough that his nose twitches like a rabbit, which makes Scorp laugh in relief. He’d thought maybe Al didn’t know, or would regret, or wouldn’t want. 

Al brings their mouths together slowly like he’s giving Scorp time to say no. Seven years, and Scorpius would have said _yes_ any time. Every time. Scorpius hiccups as their lips close, and their laughter rolls out again until it slows, settles, to breath and small, satisfied sounds. 

Maybe, the morning after is even better than the night before.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [Tumblr](http://burning-up-ao3.tumblr.com/), where I mostly reblog hockey and Harry Potter.


End file.
